In the electronic component mounting field in which electronic components are mounted on a substrate to produce a mounting substrate, an electronic component mounting line including plural electronic component mounting apparatuses is generally used, and the electronic component mounting apparatuses include, for example, a paste supply apparatus for supplying paste such as solder to an electrode of the substrate, an appearance inspection apparatus for inspecting a state of adhesion of the paste to the electrode, an electronic component mounting apparatus for pitch-feeding a carrier tape wound on a supply reel as an electronic component supply body and taking out an electronic component housed in the carrier tape by a mounting head and mounting the electronic component on the electrode of the substrate, and a reflow apparatus for heating the substrate after mounting the electronic component.
The plural electronic component mounting lines are often arranged inside one production factory, and a form in which these plural electronic component mounting lines are connected to a management system including a CPU through communication means such as a LAN cable and can be mutually communicated to the management system is known. Then, the plural electronic component mounting lines and the management system to which these lines are connected are built as one mounting line system (equipment vendor).
In the case of doing mounting work using the mounting line system described above, a method for attaching identification information every electronic component supply body (supply reel herein) and performing management using the management system is known in order to grasp, for example, use status of electronic components or the number of remaining electronic components. Management of the number of remaining electronic components is described by way of example. In a database had by the management system, component information about, for example, a kind and the number of electronic components housed in each supply reel is previously stored in correspondence with the identification information, and when a carrier tape is pitch-fed once in the mounting work, the management system sequentially updates processing in which the number of electronic components stored in the database is decremented by one and thereby, the number of remaining electronic components is managed.